


Problèmes de milliardaires

by Garance



Series: Arrowshot [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Ray, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protective Oliver Queen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Oliver n'aimait pas spécialement Ray Palmer, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il voyait.





	Problèmes de milliardaires

Problèmes de milliardaires

  
Oliver n'aimait pas spécialement Ray Palmer. Déjà, l'homme avait racheté son entreprise, mais surtout, il était presque sûr que l'homme draguait Felicity. Il avait décidé de suivre Palmer pour confirmer ses suppositions, il était tard, étrange pour un milliardaire. Palmer sortait de son bureau, la mine fatiguée, presque triste, Oliver était surpris que l'homme ne soit pas en train de sourire, ce qu'il faisait toujours s'il se souvenait bien des seules fois où il l'avait vu. Oliver suivit Ray jusqu'à un cimetière, ça devenait de plus en plus étrange. Quand l'homme s'arrêta devant une tombe, Oliver resta caché derrière un arbre, observant la scène avec intérêt.

  
''Anna... Dieu, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Tu me manques tellement... Si j'avais été plus fort... Tu serais encore avec moi...'' Ray s'écroula devant la tombe, ses mains frottant son visage, Oliver devinait qu'il pleurait alors qu'il s'avançait pour réconforter Palmer

''C'est fini...'' Oliver s'agenouilla et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux noirs

''Q-Queen... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là...?'' Palmer releva légèrement la tête, un tremblement le prenant, sa voix se cassant alors que ses larmes coulaient encore

''Peu importe, tu ne devrais pas rester là, pas la nuit.''

''Je m'en fous... Je n'ai plus rien à perdre...''

  
Oliver se releva et aida Ray à faire de même, il le guida jusqu'à chez lui et le laissa se reposer hors du regard de journalistes assoiffés de scoop.

  
Fin


End file.
